Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is the 57th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click survival horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It was published on August 4, 2015. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on YouTube "From the developer responsible for more fan service than the makers of anime body pillows, comes the game that claims to be the final game in the series. Which we all know is total bull sh*t." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Script requests appear No! requests appear I don't wanna-- more requests appear! Ugh! Fine! From the developer responsible for more fan service than the makers of anime body pillows comes the game that claims to be the final chapter in the series, which we all know is total bullsh*t! Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter Ugh... Prepare yourself for the sequel, that's a prequel to a prequel, featuring the exact same poorly explained trial and error keep away from the furry gameplay as before, only this time... You. Can. Moooove. Sorta. Like three feet. It's really more of a wobble? Experience the same lack of innovation you've come to expect from the franchise. As you play a game that's basically identical to the first one, with the expect same fur suits that you remember -- now with five sharks worth of extra teeth. After three games in more or less the same setting, get rid of the one thing that made this franchise unique, and try to survive in a normal suburban bedroom, with the same amount of arbitrary restrictions as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, like a time limit, doors than won't stay closed, a fox that kills you unless you watch it, a story that never ends in five nights, cryptic Atari-style cutscenes, and not even death will give you sweet release of not having to play Five Nights at Freddy's anymore. Get ready for another vague entry in the already convoluted canon as the millions of fans who only play for the story, are starting to catch on these games just kinda waiting it, unless everything's hidden behind a bunch of bullsh*t secrets again. Ooooh, it was all a dream! Prepare for the ending design to cause more forum arguments about what's in the box than Pulp Fiction... or Seven. David Mills': "What's in the box?!" ''William Someset: "Not until you give me the gun."'' ''David Mills: "What's in the f*cking box?!"'' And end up with the total lack of answers, until he farts out some DLC two months from now, or another sequel, or a movie? scare Oh, come on! So strap on your Beats by Dre, point a webcam at your stupid face, and crank up the volume to pick up the incredibly quiet sound effects, then have an eardrums bone at your asshole by the series' loudest jumpscares yet. of jump scares SHUT UP! Starring: Edgy Big Bird Chica; Thugs Bunny Bonnie); Freddy and The Jumpscares Freddy and His Miniatures; Super Saiyan Freddy Fredbear; Bargain Bin Sly Cooper Foxy; and Your Growing Feeling of Buyers Remorse. for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was 'Eight Nights In Purgatory. F*ck You.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Eight Nights In Purgatory: F*ck You Four games in one year? Your move, Call of Duty!' Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Five Nights at Freddy's games, including 'Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bogdan Petrovan of Android Authority called the video "pretty funny." Eli Hodapp of Touch Authority noted that the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom "is so obsessed with FNAF, anything vaguely negative causes quite a stir. Needless to say, the reaction to this “honest trailer" for Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 ($2.99) has been pretty predictably negative. It reflects a lot of the criticisms commenters around here have had about the game series, in an amusing honest trailer way. Definitely give it a look if you’ve found yourself in camp 'I don’t get it.'" Andrew H of Droid Gamers also commented on the fan controversy, writing that the Honest Game Trailer had "riled up fans." He also wrote "Regardless if you’re a fan of the series or not, Honest Trailers do make some entertaining videos, you have to give them that." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles design by Robert Holtby External links * 'This “honest trailer” for Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 is pretty funny '- Android Authority article * '‘Five Nights at Freddy’s 4’ “Honest Trailer” Causes Quite a Stir '- Touch Arcade article * 'Five Nights At Freddy’s 4 gets an Honest Trailer and riles up fans '- Droid Gamers article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Indie games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival horror games Category:Scott Cawthon